Machine-to-Machine (M2M) is a technology which enables both wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices. M2M communications may utilize a device (e.g., a meter) to capture an event (e.g., temperature or an energy level), which is relayed through a network (e.g., wireless, wired or hybrid) to an application (e.g., a software program), that translates the captured event into meaningful information (e.g., a user consumption reading and associated price).